


Overseeing the Players

by Azmodel



Series: Unholy Players [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Implied Sherlock/John - Freeform, implied Sherlock/John/Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodel/pseuds/Azmodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Sherlock as a brother was never easy. Despite that Mycroft will always keep an eye on his sibling to make sure he stays safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseeing the Players

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the end with Mycroft's point of view.  
> Thanks to those who left kudos.

Overseeing the Players 

 

  A red-headed man let out an unhappy sigh. His dear little brother had gone and disappeared from the CCTV again. What could he possibly be up to this time?

 

* * *

  No matter what some may think, Mycroft Holmes did not have a Big Brother complex. It was just that his sibling needed special handling.

  If compared to him Sherlock had never been as intelligent, he was still far above the others. And his creative thinking sometimes made up for the difference ; he was even known to have surprised the elder son on occasion. So when the child had been diagnosed as a high functioning sociopath he took upon himself to keep an eye on him and prevent the boy from committing unfortunate mistakes. After all, he was the most interesting person he had met so far, and it was a relief to have someone to share his complaints about the desperately tedious mindlessness of people.

  Which is why he had been quite discomfitted when his job took him abroad and the now young man managed to purely and simply vanish fom the surface of Earth. Mycroft could do nothing while so far away, his connections were not strong enough yet, but as soon as he would be back he’d bring the little moron back. He wasn’t worried for his brother’s life : he knew him to be clever enough to stay out of trouble. Plus dealing with bullies for years and the subsequent training in martial arts gave him an unexpected physical edge for one so lanky. He should be safe enough.

  It pained the redheaded man to admit that things didn’t go according to plan as no trace of his sibling could be found when he got back to the beloved British soil : no phone, no address under his name or an alias, no moves on the 1£ bank account. No one had seen him in over six months, even if he sometimes called their parents to make sure no missing person inquiry was filled. And he always used a different public phone, in various areas. No pattern to be found there. He had gone to ground and even he had to admit the boy was good.

  So finding his wayward brother took much longer than expected, and when if was dug out it was by a sheer stroke of luck. If getting a call from one Sergeant Lestrade trying to find Sherlock’s family could be called that. The minor government employee did not enjoy learning that the pest had been found unconscious and taken to the hospital for a cocaine overdose. So much for the survival skills he had attributed to the young student. Or, as he soon found out, homeless Uni drop out. Mycroft certainly hadn’t thought that underground would have to be so literal when applied to his dear sibling’s living quarters.He had been quite surprised that enforcing a solution to that petty habit hadn’t taken too much persuasion, but that was only because the yarder had promised to let the self proclaimed “Consulting Detective” in on crime scenes as well as cases if he stayed clean.

  Of course Mycroft had the copper’s life checked with a fine toothed comb but nothing came up ; another mildly intelligent and boring example of mankin. A goldfish like all the others, albeit a useful one. He would have to make sure the man stayed in place for his brother’s sake. And contacts in the force were always beneficial, but he had never pretended not to be self-centered.

 

* * *

  The civil servant had been appalled when it was brought to his attention that the young man had been sighted near an alley where a cooling body laid. The police enquiry unsurprisingly lead to nothing but the elder Holmes remembered quite well how Sherlock was a sociopath and that those sometimes don’t feel that what they do is unacceptable even if society reproves it. So killing a thug most likely attacking him wouldn’t have been a problem for the youth’s conscience.

  Did that mean the university drop out had finally given in to destructive urges? At least Mycroft was glad he was being discreet about it. A good thing considering he couldn’t have him arrested since it would put a sure end to his career. What became of their other brother was referenced in his own file and a second problem with a sibling would put him in a delicate place. So bothersome… It was one of the reasons he had tried to make Sherlock understand that alone protects you.

  In the end he opted to let his brother know he was well aware of his little stunt just to rile him up -always a gratifying thing- and reinforced the surveillance on him.

 

* * *

  A few years came and went without anything too noticeable happening until a recently invalidated Afghanistan veteran entered Sherlock’s life. Of course the big brother decided to learn more about the man but the interview of the potential flatmate didn’t yield much more than he already knew, aside from a peculiar disposition towards danger : nerves of steel and medical training. Both valuable traits for his sibling’s business, and probably the only reason he was interested in the blond man. What was unexpected was the loyalty Dr Watson was already showing towards Mrs Hudson’s tenant. But maybe he had just refused on moral principle.

  The incident with Jefferson Hope raised the red-headed official’s interest. Was it a one time thing, or was the ex trauma surgeon better at camouflage than expected? Mycroft was grateful his troublesome sibling had been saved, make no mistake, but he was wondering if maybe the two men wouldn’t come to try to kill each other. That would be messy,and Mycroft abhorred messiness. Especially if he would be the one doing the cleaning up.

  They didn’t. In fact they became so close it was impressive. No one had ever gotten along with Sherlock in such a way. Mycroft was not sure it was really a good thing despite John usually playing moral compass for the genius.

  The downside was that both men were quite adept at avoiding detection and the British Government had strong suspicions they had started working together in a less… honorable context. But no proof in either direction could be found, which had him seething. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so bold as to let his dear brother know he was under surveillance at the start, it would have taken him a while to figure it out. But now he had close to a decade of training in avoidance of CCTV and picking out tails. Mycroft was enraged to get the confirmation of his doubts from the papers after a first victim was attributed to “the New Jack the Ripper”. It was humiliating. And yet.

  The flatmates had been very cautious and had left nothing tying them back to the body, he had to give them that. He wouldn’t need to cover it up. Once more the question of turning them into the police’s care arose, but they weren’t really doing that much damage -probably less than before they joined efforts- since they preyed on shady characters. Plus Mummy would be so disappointed.

 

* * *

  His little brother really had a knack for choosing his friends. It was only because Mycroft had his sibling and close relations’ phones (quite illegally) monitored that he got to know the two serial killers had been found out. He supposed it had only been a question of time.

  Obviously DI Lestrade was not bad, moderately clever even. So him being the one to become aware of their side-activities was not a surprise. What he had absolutely not seen coming was that he would want to join the tenants of 221B in their endeavours.

 

* * *

  It was unexpected to see the three murderers getting along so well, even going as far as entering a polyamorous relationship. At least, Sherlock and John seemed to be disgustingly attached to one another, Gregory Lestrade was more there for the sex and companionship. As far as the redhead knew there was no talk of the yarder to even divorce his whore of a wife. Whatever floated their boat...

  All of them were more in control of their tempers and urges, the frequency of their kills decreased. Apparently sex was a good way to … redirect the frustrations leading to murder. So Mycroft decided to leave them alone. On a whole they were doing much more good than bad for the city and could sometimes prove useful on a larger scale. It didn’t mean that he wouldn’t keep an ever so vigilant eye on them : it wouldn’t do for the trio to make a mistake and get caught.

 

  And last but not least if was entertaining to watch them operate and lead the police on a goose chase. He had almost laughed out loud when the New Jack’s profile had been released. Such rubbish “experts”.At least the three men were safe. They were goldfishes, yes, but one was of his blood and all were surprisingly unusual ones.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END


End file.
